


Perfect Work From An Imperfect Man

by StringTheori



Series: No Difficulty In Including You [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheat Sheets, Fic Canon, Fun Facts, Thomas Jefferson Loves His Bedazzler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StringTheori/pseuds/StringTheori
Summary: Cheat sheets and insights to the No Difficulty In Including You series. It'll be updated as I go, including through Throwing Away My Shot.





	1. Soulbonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I thought while I'm working on TAMS, y'all might want some answers to questions I've been getting. Each chapter will be about a single topic and, hopefully, will soothe worries that I've moved away from the fandom.
> 
> Pardon the typos. I'm currently posting this from my phone and will brush it up tonight.

**Soulbonds:**

Aka soulmates or Bonds, one can be bonded, a bondmate, a bond-whatever-nickname-you-want. Capital B and lowercase b are interchangeable, most often when referring to the connection itself (ie, a Bond? Are you sure?) or the actual, factual knowledge that hey - you have a brain connected to another brain (ie, they're bondmates, how gross, I love it). This grammatically makes no sense whatsoever but in a world where 'O m GGGGGG I f uckin g HATE YOU HOW DARE NYOU ;-----;' can mean 'I love it, please show me more', it's not exactly out of place.

For the purpose of this chapter, I'll be capitalizing the B in Bond each time from this sentence on. Just because

 **How do you tell?** You share each other's dreams. No, for real. The closer you get to the other person(s) in your Bond, you slowly begin to dream the same thing. A may tumble into B's dream, B into A's, or B and A may create their own modge-podge dream. The key is the color: if a dream is black or white or in full technicolor, it is not a Bond dream. Should sepia tones creep in or, eventually, they turn sepia, it is a Bond dream. Congrats.

 **Why is the Bond gradual?** Because if you start having Sepia Colored Dream Coats about someone you despise or a serial killer or you just aren't in the right place, you can get the hell out of dodge. Dreams turn full sepia gradually but, more accurately, they change according to how close the Bondmates are emotionally. Separate yourself from your Bondmate physically and/or emotionally, and you separate yourself from the dreams. No one is locked into something that is unhealthy or something they didn't sign up for without a lot of prior information and warning ahead of time. Because, yay, you _do_ remember the Bond dreams when you wake up. Always. Sorry.

 **What if they're far away?** Everyone has a Bondmate and a chance or five of meeting them in their lifetime. This doesn't guarantee they _will_ , nor does it mean that they'll actually like one another (but we'll tackle that in a minute). No matter how slim, every person born has a possible future event that allows them to meet their Bondmates somewhere in their lives. Those little 'tee-hee' meet cutes? That might be a Bond waiting to happen. It could also not be. There are meetings that are less cute, others that are two people in the wrong place, wrong time, maybe someday but also maybe not. Death of a Bondmate is not uncommon, although it generally happens if they live in the same area (go to the same day care, etc.) Should there be event in huge swerve and a life changes everything or throws it off just enough to make the meeting not happen, then it won't. Or maybe it will. Life is weird and the world is small, but not everyone has the same resources and tee-hee can only go so far. If you're in one country and you're visiting theirs for the first and only time and you were supposed to stay at one place but saw some hot person, decided to flirt, and it wasn't them, you're SOL, that was your chance. Sorry not sorry.

 **How can you dislike your Bondmate?** Love _eventually_ isn't always enough. It usually isn't, in fact. Anyone who tells you that they have a friend now they wouldn't have liked at another point of their life is a liar (or extremely set in their ways, bravo/a). It's not a fairy tale - well, it's not one of the nice, watered down Disney fairy tales. For example, had Alex and John met when Alex still lived in Nevis, Alex would've ignored him entirely in favor of getting to America and studying. John would've ignored him back because In The Closet. They happened to meet at the right time, the right place, and even though Alex buggered it up for a hot minute, they at least were able to meet in a way that fostered friendship. Besides, would _you_ want to learn that Jerkface in high school is your Bondmate? Or would you prefer to find that out twenty years later at a reunion where, like, they apologize for being said Jerkface?

 **What about asexuals/demisexuals/aromantics/others on the spectrum?** Cool. You still get a Bondmate and that slim slight little chance of meeting them. It doesn't need to be sexual or romantic. A lot of times, especially for those on the spectrum, it _isn't_ sexual or romantic at all. A Bond between best friends who never have sex or romantic feelings for one another is just as valid as the ones between two people who have sex and live out a romantic comedy.

 **Polyamory? Triads? Open relationships?** All Bonds are a two-way street except when they're not. The most common Bond is A:B (romantically monogamous relationship), there are more than a few A:B:C:A (a triad where A is Bonded to B who in turn is Bonded to C and C is Bonded to A). And of course, one doesn't need to be Bonded to everyone in a group to love/bed/accept them into the relationship! As in our world, plenty of Bonded pairs swing or have open romantic relationships, there are triads who are unBonded but love one another, a Bonded group with still more people on the side, etc. Love is not restricted to bonds, just as Bonds are not restricted to love.

 **Seriously, though, serial killers? Abusive people? _They_ get a Bondmate? ** Omg, _yes_. Bad people, believe it or not, do indeed get a chance for a Bondmate. There have been reports of a prison warden reporting a Bond dream of a prisoner, a spouse for an abusive spouse, and so on. It's shitty and terrible but it can happen. Love can't save. And if there is a truly detestable person who happens to be another person's Bondmate and they _know_ , it can still be dissolved by distance both emotional and physical.

 **… Age gaps?** My fic, my world, so Word of God says: an age gap of 4 or more years means they will not meet until both parties are over the age of 22. This is not known in-world but there has never been, nor will there ever be, an instance of a larger age gap meeting prior to 22 years of age.

 **Good grief - what happens in the hugely probable event of no Bondmate ever?** The vast majority of relationships are between non-Bonded individuals. Love is love, you don't need to have a mental connection to love someone in the real world, and you don't need it in the world where these fics take place. Due to that whole Universe Tries A Meet Cute thing, the chances of meeting a Bondmate are higher than one might expect.

 **Do online things like Alex/John happen a lot?** Yeah. It's kind of a great. You can meet some fantastic people online you otherwise never would and people in the NDIIY universe utilize the hell out of it. Bond dreams occur a _lot_ faster if you should meet that person online, fall stupid in love (no matter what kind of love), and then visit each other. Expect at least a little sepia that night. Schools have a pen-pal program as well, so students can reach out to other kids across the world and raise their chances.


	2. Let's Talk Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of all the things you didn't know you wanted to know about Thomas "TJeffs" Jefferson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, MissJo and I were discussing our various TJeffs headcanons for our fics*, and this is the list that came out of my mouth when I rambled at them. About half were made up on the spot but they fit so very, very well.  
> I may update this as more facts roll in.
> 
> *GO CHECK OUT THEIR LAFFLAMS FIC (if you like lafflams and food trucks). It's here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/725484 and it is my favorite TJeffs ever.

**Fun Facts About Thomas "TJeffs" Jefferson**

  * Provides excellent benefits to the ‘home employees’ (aka servants); these benefits include paying up to 80% of their medical insurance, 50% vision and dental, 2 weeks paid vacation, and 1 week sick leave in a calendar year, religious holidays observed, and a competitive salary.
  * Said benefits are offered in order for him to be known as the Best Employer Ever, ensure loyal employees who would happily provide alibis, avoid lawsuits, and to see the look of surprise on everyones face when they realize TJeffs is generous to hired help.
  * Receives a quarterly allowance and, somehow, manages to not spend it all (thanks to James).
  * Donates his annual ‘Christmas allowance’ from his father to various charities for reasons such as getting his name published, public adoration, and tax write offs.
  * Is biracial, and identifies as a Black man. He has a white Jewish mother and Black father. They are filthy stinking rich.
  * Owns (and uses) a bedazzler. Extensively. He decorated his phone case himself.
  * Installed specially ordered insulated windows in the Jefferson Winter Home (pointedly not the cabin or winter condo, those are in a mountain resort and Florida, respectively). He initially claimed it was to save on electric and gas. By the time TAMS takes place, he openly acknowledges it was so James can visit him on breaks and not get sick.
  * Cannot pull off sweatervests.
  * Can (and does) pull off onesies.
  * Super liberal on social justice and equality stuff. Just don’t raise his taxes. Or, like, molest people, ok?
  * Has been in five fights in his life:  
      **Age 10.** Took another kids SnackPack and made fun of his shoes. Little sister of said kid beat him up. Thomas lost.  
      **Age 14.** Arrested for public assault, later released and charges dropped when his parents pulled The Rich Card and threatened to sue. Granted, that only worked because it turned out the kid he raged on was hurting a puppy and Thomas jumped him. Thomas won.  
      **Age 16.** Was called a string of slurs insulting his race, sexuality, and masculinity. On inquiring if this was the other boy asking him out, Thomas got his ass handed to him epically, and the other boy was expelled.  
**Age 20.** Some guy threw a girl in a pool at a party Thomas was at. It was ‘just a prank, dude’. Girl did not think it a great prank. Drunk Thomas defended her honor. No charges pressed because other dude was also drunk, no major damage ensued, and the girl was totally willing to press said charges first. Thomas, hilariously enough, actually won and ended up dating the girl for like, a year.  
**Age 21.** Someone insulted James a month after he and Thomas met. Thomas took offense and became more upset over the fact that Jemmy was used to this. Thomas won.
  * Owns more hair products than shoes.
  * Owns more shoes than most people have socks and shirts combined.
  * Crushes on squishy boys who don’t take his shit and badass women who don’t take his shit.
  * Firmly believes that France is the epitome of elegance, culture, food, clothing, and historical importance.
  * He visited France exactly once. He was 11, and it was for 6 months.
  * Is that trashbaby fuckboy who does nice things so people will think he’s actually nice…
  * … Or if they are James. He unrepentantly spoils James just because he can.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at stringthe0ri.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request topics for new chapters in the comments or by sending me an ask on my tumblr: stringthe0ri.tumblr.com


End file.
